


Song Bird

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Sign Language, bench why did no one teach him sign language?!?!!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: When you meet Davenport he cannot talk. That doesn't mean he cannot communicate, so you help him.
Relationships: Davenport/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Song Bird

“This is Davenport.” Lucretia introduced you.

“Nice to meet you.” You smiled, happy to meet another gnome on the moon.

“Davenport!” He replied.

You looked at her in confusion. 

“Yes, that’s all he can say.” She solemnly smiled.

“Oh.” You looked at the ground for a second, then a light bulb clicked on in your head. You signed to him, ‘Can you sign?’

He looked at you quizzically.

“I can teach you,” You offered. “If you want.”

“Davenport!” He replied happily. 

It started with weekly meetings on the lawn. You taught him the alphabet in one day. He was a quick learner. His mustache twitched when he concentrated hard and it made you laugh. It wasn’t long before you were meeting twice a week, then whenever possible. Your time together became something you both looked forward to. Within a few months he was communicating fluently with you. 

One night you couldn’t sleep and decided to go walk around. You walked past a field and saw Davenport laying in the grass. You asked if you could join him and he signed yes. Letting out a sigh as you laid down, you closed your eyes. 

After a few minutes you heard him sit up, you opened your eyes to see him looking at you. His mustache switched. 

‘I wanted to thank you.’ He signed.

You sat up as well. ‘Why?’ You sign back.

He let out a small laugh. ‘For giving me this freedom.’ 

‘It was no problem. I’m sorry no one offered sooner.’ You gave him a soft smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He thought for a second. ‘I wanted to give this to you earlier.’ He pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to you.

You looked at him quizzically but took it from his hands. It might have been your imagination, you thought, but his hand seemed to linger on yours. As you opened it you saw a necklace with a small silver bird on it. Looking from the box to him, back to the box, you didn’t know what to say. “I, this is too much, I…”

He placed his hand on your shoulder and you stopped talking. You sheepishly smiled. ‘Thank you.’ You signed back.

‘No, thank you.’ He signed. ‘May I?’ He motioned to the necklace.

You only nodded. He took the necklace from the box and moved it around your neck, you moved your hair for him. His hand brushed against your neck and sent goosebumps down your spine. He sits back down next to you, his hand slightly touching yours.

Your other hand came up and ran a finger over the bird. ‘A song bird?’

He only smiled, and you smiled back.

You leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. When you went to pull away his hand came to your chin gently pulling you into a kiss. You happily kissed him back. After a few kisses he pulled away.

‘Is this okay?’ He frowned.

“Yes,” you whispered before he even finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so mad for so long that no one ever taught Davenport sign language. I had to exist in Fey Rune and I'm not crazy, so like why?!?!?!?? Anyways here. I think I'm the first person to post a Davenport x Reader fic which is TRAGIC. Love this little gnome.


End file.
